Misty & The Unown Interference
by Toto Loves Ash
Summary: Ash and Brock find Misty hurt in the woods after she had went to get some fire wood. What takes place when strange things start to happen? What is causing all of it? AAMRN
1. ONE

Misty & The Unown Interference : Chapter 1

__

By Totodile

Summary: Ash and Brock find Misty hurt in the woods after she had went to get some fire wood. What takes place when strange things start to happen? What is causing all of it? AAMRN

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Misty: 19. Ash: Almost 18, Brock: 23, Lily: 23, Daisy: 25, Violet: 24

She woke up and looked around her white walls, sterile smells, machines beeping. She was in a hospital room but why? What had happened to her? Why was she here? Where are her friends and Pokemon? It was dark outside, she noticed as she looked out the window. She felt sleepiness take over her and she drifted off again.

He was pacing in the waiting room. She has been in there for three days now and they will not let anyone in to see her. He can hardly take it. She needs to hear familiar sounds like his voice or the voice of her Pokemon. But unfortunately Pokemon are not allowed in her room. But how come they won't even let him back? They said only family could see her, she's like family to him. He should of lied and said she was his sister or something.

His pacing was driving the other boy waiting insane, "Ash sit down pacing about isn't going to solve anything!" The older boy exclaimed at his friend. "Brock, I need to see her. This is driving me nuts. No one has been in to see her. They won't tell us anything! Where are her sisters? We called them three days ago!"

"Well like, sorry but we had to wait in stand by cause our flight was cancelled. Have your heard any news of her condition?" The girl's sister obviously only caught the last two sentences and missed part of what he had said, Ash sighed. "They won't tell us, anything because we are not related to her. Will you please find out what's going on for me?" She smiled sympathetically for the boy. "You bet and maybe I'll have a talk with the doctor so you can go see her too." His warm friendly, saddened eyes finally lit up with some hope. "Thank you so much!" He was grateful, she could tell by the sound of his voice. _Wow, I never knew he cared so much._

Lily walked around till she finally found Misty's doctor. "Dr. Chandler, how is Misty Williams doing? She's my sister." He smiled at the pretty young woman before him. "She took quite a bump to the head and has been unconscious ever since. We are not sure what happened. Her friends just found her passed out in the forest. They told us that she had been the one to look for fire wood for camping. She never returned so they went to look for her."

"Doctor, what kind of visitors can she have besides family?" He smiled almost apologetically, "None only family." She looked thoughtful for a minute. "But the young man is her fiance," Lily lied to the doctor and hoped it was convincing. He sighed, "Well in that case I'll get him added to her visitors list, what was the lad's name again?" She smiled gratefully, "Ash Ketchum."

The girl woke up again this time it was light outside and it flooded into the room. She hated hospitals so sterile and unwelcoming. She wanted to see her friends, family and Pokemon, especially him. Suddenly a Nurse walked in and looked at her, "Well," she said in a friendly voice, "We sure are glad you woke up! You had quite a bump." She smiled, "Can I get you something to eat, Dear?" The older woman asked her. She smiled, "Actually do I have any visitors? I miss familiar faces." 

"Yes, dear all your lovely sisters. Your friend and your fiance." _Fiance? What is going on? I'm not engaged to anyone. _"Can I see my sisters, please?" The Nurse answered the eager young girl's question. "Oh course I'll go get them."

"What is she talking about fiance?" Her sisters giggled at her. "Look," Lily began, "Ash is so worried and they would not let anyone but family back here so we told a little white lie. He is grateful and wants to see you, very much. Brock says that Ash has been a nervous wreck. He hasn't eaten since he found you and brought you here. He has hardly slept a wink. He blames himself, at least I think he does. Brock told me that Ash was the one who asked you to go look for wood."

"But it was my turn anyway, oh Ash. Could I see him alone please?" She asked. "Well not yet, the doctor said that he has to see you and that we could only come in here for a few minutes. But we'll make sure as soon as they will let someone back that it's your little boyfriend."

The girl had a fiery look in her eyes from a sudden anger at her sister, "Look, we have been through this! He is just my friend! And he just happens to be a boy. Stop teasing me about him already." She hated lying about her true feeling, but she did not want him to know! It would ruin their friendship. _I'll never tell. _She thought.

Her sisters left and the doctor walked in, "Well young lady, you are looking well. We are going to move you out of ICU, but you can still only be visited by family, Okay? Hospital rules you know." She was suddenly grateful to her annoying sister for telling the white lie about her dear friend that she furtively loved.

Ash was still in the waiting room when Lily, Violet and Daisy came back from seeing Misty. "How is she?" He practically jumped in their faces, the worry on his face hard to miss. "Calm down," Violet answered him, "She looks great actually. She is with the doctor right now but after he's done, hopefully you can go see her." He looked confused. He didn't know about the lie yet. "Look, I was already told only family could see her, so how would I get back there?" They all grinned at him. 

Lily answered him now. "Well we sort lied and said you were her fiance. So that you could see her." He looked surprised, "Couldn't you have said brother or something?" He was not comfortable with being called Misty's fiance. "They already knew you were not her brother. Wouldn't you have mentioned the fact? So I asked the doctor in a pitiful, sad voice I said 'What about her fiance?' and he said he could add you to the visitors list if that was the case." Ash smiled now when he realized they were just trying to help him. "Thanks." He said sincerely with sheer appreciation.

The doctor walked out to the waiting room, "Ms. Williams. would like to see her fiance now." Ash swallowed the word was still strange to him. It felt really well weird to him. Almost unnerving, but if it meant he could see her it was worth it.

Ash walked toward the red head's room, thankful that finally after three long excruciatingly painful days of waiting and wondering how she is. He is at long last going to see her. He hoped she was doing well and not in any pain of any kind. He recalled three days earlier when he had found the girl, she didn't look so hot, in fact she had looked quite awful. Not ugly, just unhealthy or not well. 

(flashback) "Brock, I'm, worried it never took her this long to get some fire wood. I'm gonna go find her." The older boy looked understandingly at his younger traveling companion. "You do that man, I'll watch the Pokemon. But take Pikachu for protection just in case."

He had walked around and looked for her for what seemed like forever. Finally in a small ditch in the forest he saw something red. It was her back pack. He looked around. Then he saw her.

She was laying on the ground unconscious and she had a huge bump with a gash the size of a apple. It looked like something had fallen on her head and knocked her out. But the strange thing was he didn't see anything with blood on it around her. He had thought this quite strange at the time and still did now. He had panicked and ran back to camp to get his older friend. (End Flashback)

He continued down the long hallway to her room and walked inside finally. She looked up at him and he could of sworn her eyes lit up at the sight of him? "Ash," she said almost excitedly. "Hey Misty." He responded warmly to the girl that he has been so worried about. "So how are you doing now? Are you gonna be okay? Do you hurt?" He rambled in concern for her. She laughed lightheartedly, "I'm fine and no there's no pain. At least that I know of as yet. They are giving me something for pain. The Nurse told me anyway. Are you okay?" 

"Yes, I am now." He said to her sweetly. He sighed. He was glad she was alright. What would he have done without her? She had always been there for him. There would have been a missing place in his life. She's an irreplaceable friend in his eyes. _She's special. _He thought to himself and smiled at the girl. He looked into her eyes and saw her joy. _She's gonna be fine now. _

He's so handsome and sweet. I can't believe how worried he was. He must care but I'm sure it's only as a friend. I wish he could see how I feel. I wish he would see the real true me, the me that loves him with all that I am. Suddenly a strange glowing light seemed to enter the room and surround the two teens. _What is going on?_

Ash looked around the room, and thought, _What in the world? What are those? Are they......._

To be continued....

reviews welcome, angela75nov@yahoo.com.

a/n: So should I continue.....or does it not interest you? Alright I need a little help here, what do you all know of the Unown Pokemon. Please email me anything that might help me with this story. All I know of them is from the third movie and the episode when an Unown is sick and bonds with Lavitar (Master Quest episode).


	2. TWO

Misty & The Unown Interference : Chapter 2

__

By Totodile

Summary: Ash and Brock find Misty hurt in the woods after she had went to get some fire wood. What takes place when strange things start to happen? What is causing all of it? AAMRN

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Misty: 19. Ash: Almost 18, Brock: 23, Lily: 23, Daisy: 25, Violet: 24

****

Dream is in bold italics.

Last time:

__

He's so handsome and sweet. I can't believe how worried he was. He must care but I'm sure it's only as a friend. I wish he could see how I feel. I wish he would see the real true me, the me that loves him with all that I am. Suddenly a strange glowing light seemed to enter the room and surround the two teens. _What is going on?_

Ash looked around the room, and thought, _What in the world? What are those? Are they.......Pokemon?_

Three days earlier.....Misty Williams was looking for fire wood, when she found a strange wooden box. She was curious she opened it up and there were wooden puzzle pieces that looked like letters in the box. She picked one up. _Now where have I seen these type of puzzle pieces before? They seem so familiar to me._ She then saw a weird light in the sky. All of the sudden the sky opened up and there was a swirling, dark blue and white sparkling circle right where there used to be blue sky. It looked like another dimension or something. _A link to another realm? In the middle of the forest?_ She thought it was the weirdest thing she had ever seen.

All of the sudden she saw a black speck fall from the circle. It was headed right at her but before she could do anything, it had smacked into her head and all went black.

Back to the Present...They looked like some sort of black alphabet with eyes. They each had one eye and were a single letter from the alphabet. There seem to be alot of them. They were singing what sounded like "unknown." The way they said it was eerie and they were floating some how. Ash remembered what these are. They are the same Pokemon that created the alternate universe when a famous Professor, Professor Hale, disappeared and his little girl had found that box of wooden puzzle pieces. _The Unown! _Ash shuddered and wondered why they were bugging Misty. _She hadn't messed with the puzzle pieces. Or had she? Maybe she found something in the forest? But then why was it not there when he found her? And where were the Unown until just now?_ _I need to call Professor Oak. _Ash realized.

They began to circle around Misty. They were reading the girls thoughts. Ash ran from the room to warn the others. Leaving Misty alone with all the strange Pokemon. She was watching them and began to get sleepy for some reason. She fell into a deep slumber and started to dream of what she really wants. A certain boy to return her affections.

Meanwhile Ash has run out of the room and is now in the waiting room trying to explain what he saw. "It's the Unown Pokemon. For some reason they are in Misty's room and they are circling around her bed. We have to do something!" He continued in a panic, "I have to call Professor Oak, he'll know what to do!"

"Calm down, Ash" said Brock, "Panicking isn't going to help the situation!" Ash sighed and got angry, "Don't you remember that we were almost stuck in Molly's little world? Of course I'm gonna panic, this is just as bad as them having my Mom." _If not worse, it's Misty. The sweet girl that I can't live without! _Brock decided to help, "I'm sorry, but you are hyperventilating! I'll help what can I do?" 

"I don't know yet! I have to call Professor Oak, after that maybe I'll know." Ash's heart was beating a mile a minute. _I hope she's gonna be okay. I didn't want to leave the room but what if no one noticed? What would happen if we had both been sucked in and nobody had known? I had to run when I did. I hope she understands. _

****

She was in a beautiful romantic, French courtyard. There were flowers blooming everywhere she looked. There in the center was a water fountain, it had a Horsea statue carved from exquisite marble and it had water flowing out of it's lips. She starred at the fountain transfixed by its beauty. She then noticed that there were many water Pokemon swimming in the water. A Seadra, several Goldeen, and a few Starmie and Staryu. She smiled what a romantic place. If only Ash was here. **As suddenly as she thought this he appeared in her dream. Only he appeared how she liked him minus his hat that seemed glued to his head and minus his gloves, she likes the gloves but she wants to see his hands. **

He smiled at her and began to speak, "I love you." He said it breathlessly and she wished she wasn't dreaming she wished this was real. She wanted to see Ash in the flesh, not in a dream. 

"Hello." Professor Oak answered the phone half asleep. "Professor," Ash said still in his panicky state. "It's the Unown, they are here! They have Misty! You need to come help us!" Ash was screaming. "Calm down I can hardly understand you! Now please say that again slowly." _I'm getting too old for this. _Ash breathed in deeply. "The Unown, remember Molly and Professor Hale? Misty was hit on the head by something and Brock and I found her in the forest passed out. You need to call Professor Hale. We need his help and your help." One lone tear fell from his brown sadden, worried eye. "Please Professor, I can't lose Misty. The Unown, just now they came into her room through the window and surrounded her. Now who knows what's gonna happen." 

"Alright Ash," the Professor replied, "I'll call Professor Hale. I'll be headed there in the morning. Try to calm down more, I'm sure things will work out." Ash looked at the Professor with hope, "I sure hope so."

Meanwhile Professor Hale was playing with his daughter when the Phone begin to ring. "Hello," he answered in irritation at being interrupted. "It's Professor Oak we have a situation here, it's the Unown." Hale sighed, "The Unown, I'm sorry but I, after what happened. I have decided it best to not mess with such Pokemon. There is too much to lose." Professor Oak knew just how to fix that, "But it's the kids that helped Molly when she was with the Unown!" Hale looked up surprised, "Those kids, they were great. Molly would want me to help them. What's going on?" Oak explained the situation. "I'll head there as well." 

Hale went over to Molly, "Sweetie I have to go, I don't want to but do you remember the kids from when the Unown were here?" She smiled at the memory of the Pokemon Trainers. "Yes, I wanna be like Misty!" He smiled, "Well the Unown are with Misty so I have to go help her, I promise I'll be okay. You have your mother here with you. So you won't be alone." She looked up at him with her big pitiful eyes and said, "It's okay Daddy, they helped us, so you should help Misty." He grinned, _she growing up so fast. _"I'm proud of you sweetie, you said exactly what I was thinking." She got serious, "Be careful!"

Professor Oak called Delia, "Delia, I have to leave town and I thought you'd wanna know and maybe wanna go. The Unown..." He once again explained as best he could from what Ash had told him. "Ash," she exclaimed with sympathy. "Oh course, I'm coming!"

Misty woke up and suddenly before her eyes something started to form it had a glowing light at first then it started to take the shape of a person. It had wild, spiky, coal black hair, warm brown eyes and it was a boy? It was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt with a red stripe. "You called me?" She looked at him. He looked like Ash and sounded like Ash. It must be. She smiled, "Ash." She looked caring and like she really thinks this is Ash. Ash2 looked at her. _If that is what she wants me to be called so be it. _"What did you need?" Ash2 asked. Misty smiled, "Just you." _Such a nice girl if she needs me so bad I'll stay with her. _Suddenly the room began to look like a French courtyard? There were flowers blooming everywhere. There in the center was a water fountain, it had a Horsea statue carved from exquisite marble and it had water flowing out of it's lips. She starred at the fountain transfixed by its beauty. She then noticed that there were many water Pokemon swimming in the water. A Seadra, several Goldeen, and a few Starmie and Staryu. She smiled what a romantic place. _Wait a minute deja vue! This was my dream and now it's come true! _(a/n: Misty is a little delusional now.) _I must have predicted the future? I was never Psychic before. Cool. _She smiled at Ash2 and looked into his eyes. He looked at her. He could hear her thoughts, _Ash is so beautiful, I wish he knew. _He looked her straight in the eye. "Just tell me if you want me to know so bad." she blinked. _Ash? But how?_

To be continued....

reviews welcome, angela75nov@yahoo.com.

a/n: Okay, so what do you think now should I still continue? Is this any good at all? I made Ash2 because Molly's thoughts created Entei and I was thinking of all people she'd probably choose Ash. Any help about the Unown is welcome I may make some stuff up.

**__**

Note to Anonymous**_: Where is the proof that it's Waterflower? I have heard both and if I choose to use Williams which sounds more like a normal last name I will, wont I?_**


	3. THREE

Misty & The Unown Interference : Chapter 3

__

By Totodile

Summary: Ash and Brock find Misty hurt in the woods after she had went to get some fire wood. What takes place when strange things start to happen? What is causing all of it? AAMRN

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Misty: 19. Ash: Almost 18, Brock: 23, Lily: 23, Daisy: 25, Violet: 24

Last time:

She smiled at Ash2 and looked into his eyes. He looked at her. He could hear her thoughts, _Ash is so beautiful, I wish he knew. _He looked her straight in the eye. "Just tell me if you want me to know so bad." she blinked. _Ash? But how?_

Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum were driving toward the hospital. "I'm so worried, Ash is a mess. It must be really bad. He cares for that girl more than he lets on. Isn't it sweet?" Professor Oak asked Mrs. Ketchum. "Yes, and I already know that she likes him. She told me already. She's such a lovely girl. I hope he marries her, someday." She got a far off dreamy look in her eye. "Isn't it romantic?" She reached into her bag and got out a romance novel and began reading it. She sighed, "Aww, romance." _I'm so lonely._

"Brock, Professor Oak and Professor Hale are both coming but what do we do until they get here?" Brock thought for a minute, "Hmmm, I'll go get the Pokemon you are probably going to need them!" Ash gave a half hearted smile. "Thanks,, Brock. That'll be great. I'm gonna go see Misty." Ash walked toward Misty's room. 

(flashback) Misty was passed out right next to the box of Puzzle pieces. Someone walked up and took the box, someone who stole it from the ruins and had dropped it. While traveling near our heroes. He had saw what happened to the girl and he laughed evilly. _This is perfect now I don't have to find a guinea pig for my study! I will discover the power of the Unown and use it for my plan. _(end flashback)

Back in Misty's hospital room she was talking to Ash2. "I'm glad you're here, Ash." Ash2 grinned just like the real Ash always does. Her heart melted, _oh how I love that grin. It is the most adorable grin in the world. _"Can we go somewhere different?" Misty asked Ash2. "If that is what you wish." Misty shook her head. _Ash is acting different somehow. I hope he's feeling, okay. _"Let's get something to eat, Ash." Ash2 did not get all excited like the real Ash would. He shrugged and said, "Okay". 

Just as suddenly as before the room began to change and they were at a fancy French restaurant. It was so charming. It has cathedral ceilings that are very tall. The ceiling is painted by some artist who is very good. The chair were covered in a fancy red and green striped material. They looked like they were meant for royalty to sit in. The tables were decorated with fancy lace white table clothes with romantic red candles and the lights were dim. _This looks like the restaurant I've been wanting to go to, but I never told anyone. I wonder if he read my diary? Maybe cause he thought I might die? But then if that's the case, he knows how I feel? I wonder. _

Ash2 looked at the girl, _I shall protect her and make all her wishes come true. We shall stay here in our own little world and be happy together. I really like this girl. She dreams me up all the time but this is the first time that I could talk to her for real. It's great. _Misty looked at him, "What were you thinking just now? You looked deep in thought." Ash2 smiled, "You, I want us to be together forever in this world." Misty smiled she thinks she's in the real world. She has forgotten about the Unown that are controlling everything she see, hears and touches. "That's what I've always wanted." She smiles again content. Ash2 looks at her very serious and says, "Then here you shall always stay with me." 

They ordered and ate, she was watching him eat but the weird part was. He had manners, just like when she dreams of how she wants Ash to be. In truth she really likes him the way he is. But Ash2 is her dreamed up Ash just like Molly and Entei. 

The Unown are in the attic of the hospital in the shape of a ball. They are all circling around chanting "unknown.". Someone is watching them, observing everything they do. So that he may take control of their power. _First the Unown, then the world. _He laughs to himself. 

Ash, the real Ash is still headed to Misty's room. He finally got there and reached to open the door. It wouldn't open. _Oh no, she's in there alone with the Unown. Who knows what could be happening!! _He began to panic and he screamed at the closed door, "Misty, it's Ash, open up the door. Misty." He began to pound at the door with all the strength he could gather. His adrenaline began to course through his body in his panic. "Misty!" He was screaming so hard it was making his voice hoarse.

Misty thought she heard someone but she wasn't sure, "Do you hear that?" She asked Ash2. "I don't hear anything." Ash2 did not want the real Ash to take Misty away from him. 

"Like what is wrong? Why are you screaming and banging on Misty's door?" Lily questioned Ash. "IT WON'T OPEN!" Ash screamed in her face. "Calm down, I'm sure, she's like fine." He looked at her in disbelief, "Do you even care that she's with those Pokemon? Do you know what they are capable of? Didn't she tell you about Molly?" Ash rambled angrily at her. "Like of course I care! I didn't know that they were here. No one bothered to tell me! So don't jump down my throat!" She got right in his face. "I DO care! I do! Don't ever tell me that I don't I may tend to be selfish, but I love my sister just as much as you do." He got in her face and said angrily, "NO ONE LOVES THAT GIRL AS MUCH AS ME!"

Daisy smiled, "You love her? AWWW, that's so cute." Ash blushed, _I can't believe I just admitted that to her. I only just realized it myself. _"Please don't tell her. Keep it to yourself. I'll tell her someday, maybe. But enough about that we have to do something to get in there and help her!"

Ash2 walked over to Misty and looked in her eyes, very intensely making her a little nervous. _I wish he would look at me like that. It looks like he wants to own me. But why would Ash look at me like that? He's freaking me out. He's Ash but sometimes it seems like he's not really Ash. That doesn't make any sense. I can sense it sometimes though. _Ash2 was thinking also, _she's onto me. I better try to act like her Ash, I guess. So she will not figure out that I am only Ash from her imagination._

Delia and both Professors Oak and Hale arrived at the hospital. Delia ran over to Brock who was back with all the Pokemon. Ash was still not back from going to see Misty. Brock wondered what was taking so long. They won't let him back, so he cannot take Ash's Pokemon to him. "Hey Mrs. Ketchum, Ash is gone. He went to visit Misty in her room." She looked at him. "Ok, I guess I'll wait with you."

The Nurse had to go give the young girl her dinner. She walked to the room and saw Daisy and Ash trying to bust down the door. "Just what do you think you are doing?" She snapped at the younger people in front of her. "We can't get her door open. They have her in there! We have to get in there to her! She needs to get out and be safe with us." The Nurse was confused, "What on earth are you talking about?" Ash explained to her what was going on. "You are joking, right? I have never heard of such a Pokemon." She replied. "Why don't you two head back to the waiting room, I have to give her this food."

Ash sighed as Lily and he walked over to the waiting room where Brock and Mrs. Ketchum were. "Ash, honey, are you okay? You don't look so good." Ash wasn't okay, he was so upset that he had made himself physically ill. He passed out.

To be cont....

a/n: Hello, I hope this chapter was good. I'm not so sure. Anyway I have an Ash site now and 2 cliques.

clique n : an exclusive circle of people with a common purpose

Fixation : if you have a Fixation for a fictional character please join! 

and an AAML clique , you can find then from the link in my profile.

Until next chapter.

Coming soon: 

**__**

A Noxious Fixation By Totodile

Summary: Someone has an unhealthy obsession for the current Pokemon Master. She will stop at nothing to make him her possession. Can she be stopped before it goes too far?


End file.
